Will I Remember You?
by MortalKombatFanGirl
Summary: Pietro is caught in a explosion that puts him into a coma. When he wakes up he can't remember who he is, that he once died, or that he has a sister. How can Wanda go on when the other half of her soul is missing. Contains ScarletHawk, Romanogers, and WinterLocke.
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers were on a mission, taking down a HYDRA base. Pietro had gone in first and quietly moved further into the base, glancing around. In the center of the room, he saw something suspicious.

Upon a closer look, Pietro realized that what he was staring at was a bomb. As Pietro approached the bomb, the ticker on it began to approach zero. Pietro turned and began to ran as the bomb went off. Pietro was caught in the blast and knocked unconscious.

Outside, the other Avengers watched in shock and horror as the base exploded. "Pietro!" Wanda yelled and ran into the building. "Wanda no!" Clint yelled, following her. Wanda found Pietro with a small pool of blood surrounding his head. "Pietro!" Wanda cried. Pietro didn't respond as the rest of the Avengers ran in.

"Banner call Fitz and Simmions to get the med bay ready" Steve ordered. Banner nodded and went off to call FitzSimmons. "Buck help me get him to the jet" Bucky nodded and helped Steve pick up Pietro.

Bucky and Steve carried Pietro out to the jet and loaded him up on it. The Avengers flew off to take care of Pietro, to take him to SHIELD. The Avengers landed their jet grabbed Pietro and rushed out and to the med bay, where FitzSimmons were waiting.

"What happened?" Simmons asked. "He was caught in an explosion." Steve explained. Pietro made a whimpering noise. Simmons injected him with a small dose of anesthesia, to calm him. Pietro instantly began to calm down slightly, relaxing.

"He has a few burns" "Is he going to be okay?" Wanda asked. "We don't know yet. We won't know for a while." Simmons said apologetically. Simmions turned over Pietro so she could tend to his head.

She gasped when she saw the injury to the back of his head. It was bruised and blood and one of the worst injuries Simmons had ever seen.

"This is one of the worst injuries I've ever seen." Simmons whispered. "Fitz get me the stitches" Fitz nodded and got her the stitches. Simmons began to stitch up Pietro's head wound.

It took a while, between Simmons cleaning it up and stitching it up, it took a while. But eventually, she had the wound cleaned. "Is he okay?" Wanda asked. "We won't know until he wakes up." Simmons said apologetically. "When will that be?" "Not for a few hours." Wanda nodded, "What do we do until then." "The rest of our team is hanging out in the living area, you can join them if you want." Simmons said.

Clint hugged her tightly, "He'll be okay."

Four weeks. It took four weeks for Pietro to wake up. Wanda slept by his bedside for most of the four weeks, so she was the first person he saw when he awoke. "Who're you?" He asked in confusion. "What...What?" Wanda asked, looking heartbroken. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Just...who are you?" Pietro asked.

Wanda looked down, "You...you really don't know?" Pietro shook his head, he didn't. "I..." Wanda jumped up and ran out, unable to tell Pietro who she was to him. She was too devastated.

Pietro stared at where she left in confusion. What just happened? Pietro shook his head as a doctor walked in. "You're awake." She said in a British accent. "What happened to me? Who am I?" Pietro asked."Your name is Pietro Maximoff. You were caught in an explosion that put you in a coma for four weeks." Simmons explained.

"That girl that was in here, who was she?" "Your sister. Your twin sister. Wanda." "Why can't I remember anything?"

"You recieved and injury to your head, most likely it has caused amnesia." Pietro frowned, looking confused, but nodded. "I'm Dr. Simmons, but please just call me Simmons, everyone does." Simmons said. Pietro nodded again.

You need to continue to rest, I'll be back in a bit." Simmons said before leaving. Pietro laid back in his bed, thinking about everything that was going on. He couldn't remember anything, and that sucked.

Pietro closed his eyes and fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"How is he?" Wanda asked when Simmons walked into the room, "And why...why didn't he remember me?" "I believe your brother has amnesia, his memories are lost." Simmons answered. Wanda looked down. Clint put his hand on her shoulder, "But he'll regain them...right?" "I...I am not completely sure right now." Simmons said.

Wanda hung her head, looking extremely sad. Clint squeezed her shoulder but spoke to Simmons, "Thank you...for the update..." Simmons nodded and hurried back to the med bay.

Wanda curled against Clint's chest, softly beginning to sob. Clint held her close, murmuring softly into her ear. Wanda sobbed harder, wishing her brother got his memory back.

Clint hugged her tighter, telling her they would get back Pietro's memories. "What if we don't?" Wanda asked tearfully. "We will." Clint said firmly and confidently. Wanda hugged him, "I hope so."

Clint nodded in his agreement and kissed the top of her head. Wanda sighed and relaxed against Clint, looking sad still though. They would get Pietro's memory back, or else form new ones.

* * *

Back in his hospital room, Pietro slowly stirred. He blinked a few times and looked around to see where he was at. Pietro realized he was in a hospital bed. But he couldn't really remember why. Pietro couldn't remember much still, he remembered the doctor from earlier, Simmons.

He remembered her mentioning he had a sister, but he had no memory of a sister. He couldn't remember much of anything, though. Not even his name, which he was told was Pietro.

Pietro also remembered the doctor saying he was caught in an explosion that left him in a coma for four weeks. Simmons entered and asked" Are you feeling okay?" Pietro nodded, "Yeah...just...confused." Simmons nodded sympathetically, "It's perfectly okay for you to be confused. It's understandable even."

Pietro nodded, "I just...I don't like it." He admitted. "I know you don't. But it will get better." Simmons said. Pietro nodded, "That...that's good."

Pietro settled back in his bed as Simmons awkwardly hovered in the room. "You don't have to stay here." Pietro said helpfully. "If you need anything, just hit the button on your bed." Simmons said. Pietro nodded and Simmons left.

Wanda entered. "Wanda. Right?" Pietro asked. Wanda nodded "And...you're my sister...my twin, right?" Wanda nodded, "Yeah...you're the older twin. Older by twelve minutes."

"We do not look related" "Yeah...I know." Wanda agreed, "But we are." Pietro nodded, "Twins?" "Twins." Wanda confirmed.

"What happened to our parents?" "They died." Wanda said sadly. Pietro looked down, "Oh." "Yeah." Wanda nodded. How...how did they die?" Pietro asked quietly.

"They were killed when a shell hit our apartment." Wanda said quietly. Pietro looked down, "I'm sorry." Wanda shook her head, "Don't...don't be." Pietro nodded but continued to look down. "What's SHIELD?"

"The Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division." "...Huh?" Pietro looked confused. Wanda shook her head, "It's a long story." Wanda smiled at her brother and Pietro hesitantly smiled back.

"How did I get caught in a explosion?" "You're an Avenger...we were checking out a HYDRA base and you went in first...there must have been a bomb or something because it exploded." Wanda said. Pietro frowned, "Avenger?" Wanda nodded, "A superhero."

Pietro looked surprise, "But...But I can't." "You have superspeed." Wanda said, "So fast you're pretty much a blur." Wanda smiled at the look on his face. "What about you? Do you have powers?" Pietro asked. Wanda nodded.

Wanda used her powers to shoot a hex bolt at a cup, exploding it. Pietro smiled and Wanda smiled back. "I'll uh..I'll let you be alone now." Wanda said.

Pietro nodded and Wanda left.


End file.
